


Don't Touch, He's Mine

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec stakes his claim, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, F/M, Flirting, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jealous Alec Lightwood, Jealous sex is the best sex, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is gonna get it, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Possessive Alec Lightwood, Possessive Magnus Bane, Sexual Tension, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Unwanted Advances, sexual gratification, step off bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: It may be Pandemonium, and a clubbing night, but the rules have changed.Magnus is **off** the market.  And Alec is here to *regulate*.And also to remind his lover that he's taken... Over and over and over again...





	1. Baaaad Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bengi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bengi/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec arrives at the club, and doesn't like what he sees...

(Cue): _The intro of hypnotic beats of Billie Eilish's "Bad Guy" start up...._

_..gettting louder..._

The red and white strobe lights flickered on and off as they rotated around several parts of the club, as they synchronized with the heavy bass that reverberated across the crowded floor of the club. As usual Pandemonium was hustling and bustling, the prime hotspot for Downworlders looking to escape to an alternate world in the nighttime. The VIP section was full of adorned Downworlders – Seelies, Vampires, Werewolves in human form, drinking to excess, some making out, while armed guards stood in all areas, making sure things were in order.

The owner, Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and proclaimed King of the Downworld nightlife, was casually sitting by the bar, and keeping an eye out on everything.

Upon making sure that there was no funny business in the VIP area, he quickly scanned the rest of the floor.

He smiled.

Just a year ago, he would frequent the VIP area, holding court as one, two, three or more clubgoers (be it Seelie, Warlock, Werewolf, a Djinn or two) would compete for his attention, and the lucky one or two, or three, would be taken back to his private area in the back of the club for some one on one sex/play time and ultimate release. But there was no need for that anymore, as Magnus Bane previously had locked away his heart for the past century, and then could casually indulge in those type of things.

Magnus Bane, at heart, was a _one soul type of guy_.

And that one soul had unruly dark hair, large hazel eyes, and a perfect body that could rival Adonis -- well actually Adonis with his hard body and charming personality had been pretty tough to top in terms of perfection, Magnus recalling their wild times back in the day with mild affection. But somehow Alexander, his boyfriend, a Shadowhunter no less, with his beguiling innocence in many ways of the world, lack of experience, flaws and all, and his honest way of looking at the world, was somehow more _ideal _in his book.

Whom he was waiting for to arrive. 

He had decided on head to toe glitter this evening -- in his hair that he had styled into a mohawk with maroon highlights and gold tips, in his dark blue eyeshadow and gold glitter dusted on lower lashes, a bit on his collared maroon shirt, split to the navel, and a generous dusting on his muscular chest, adorned with maroon and black necklaces. Black leather bootcut pants, tight enough that it attracted attention a mile away, and black boots completed the outfit. He knew what effects the strobe lights would have on the adornments and curves of his body. And what effect it would have on Alec.

Magnus never did anything by accident.

His favorite song, a remix of “Bad Guy,” by Billie Eilish is playing, and he decides to kill some time while waiting.

He saunters onto the crowded dance floor, feeling many eyes on him. This is nothing new. Magnus is no stranger to the dance floor, or to the patrons of this club, and he seamlessly makes his entrance, dancing into the crowd with drink in hand, as dancers make way for him. Most of the Downworld know who he is. And even if they were not previously aware of him, his presence, through his undulating, graceful dancing and ability to draw in anyone who places their eyes upon him is undeniable.

_White shirt now red, my bloody nose_  
_ Sleeping, you're on your tippy toes_  
_ Creeping around like no one knows_  
_ Think you're so criminal_  
_ Bruises, on both my knees for you_  
_ Don't say thank you or please_  
_ I do what I want when I'm wanting to_  
_ My soul? So cynical_

Magnus Bane is like a magnet on the dance floor.

This night was no different. Immediately a Seelie girl and a tall Seelie guy target Magnus, sandwiching him as he is dancing. This is typical on most nights, hands all over, bodies moving in unison, bodies close. Magnus does not even give it a second thought. Alec is taking a bit longer than usual to arrive though, he mused inwardly, as he throws his head back, and lets the rhythm of the dance floor envelop him. 

_So you're a tough guy_  
_ Like it really rough guy_  
_ Just can't get enough guy_  
_ Chest always so puffed guy_  
_ I'm that bad type_  
_ Make your mama sad type_  
_ Make your girlfriend mad tight_  
_ Might seduce your dad type_  
_ I'm the baaaad guy, duh_

The dancing soon becomes a but more risque in nature, as the beat becomes more seductive...

A tall figure arrives, a unmistakable large tattoo to the left side of his neck arrives, scanning the floor. His presence is immediately noticable by everyone. Besides his towering height, he is also Nephilim, and immediately revered, and feared in general. 

Alec Lightwood, who is also the Leader of the New York institute. Looking a bit awkward but trying to maintain composure. He's far from being a clubber but for his boyfriend he would endure these things. His boyfriend, the hottest piece of ass on this planet and beyond. For him, he's here in this godforsaken place, with gold eyeshadow and green liner outlining his lashes and framing his hazel eyes (courtesy of his sister Isabelle, "Magnus will adore this!" she had stated gleefully) and wearing a dark blue collared shirt and black jeans along with his combat boots, which had secret compartments for has seraph blade and other knives just in case. His bow and arrow on his back at all times, glamoured and hidden at the moment.

Alec's sharp Shadowhunter eyes hone in on Magnus, with the girl and guy sandwiching him. The guy has a hand on Magnus’s hip, is leaning into his personal space, his mouth very close to Magnus’s arched neck as he appears to whisper something to him. Alec sees Magnus say something back to him, then turn back to dancing. Alec is riveted on the spot, watching his boyfriend. He could watch Magnus dance all night, he has always been able to get very easily turned on by his boyfriend; the vibe he emanates is unmistakingly sexy and irresistible. The girl in front of Magnus, with her back to him, turns so she is facing him; her eyes dilated, her glossy lips parted, one hand behind Magnus’s neck, her long pink and gold fingernails brushing the nape of his neck, the place where Alec loves to kiss every morning upon waking up, and her other hand around his waist to draw him closer (or was it his ass? – Alec cannot see this from the angle he’s standing, but his eyes narrow.

He does not like it.

Magnus makes no move to pull away as he probably does not think anything of this, it is just typical dancing to him. It is not until the girl suddenly leaps and wraps herself against Magnus’s pelvic area and presses herself to him like a second skin, that Alec flinches. To Magnus’s credit, Magnus pushes the girl away. But the girl does not get the hint, and comes at him again.

NO, Alec does NOT like that. At ALL.

A surge of jealousy rises in him. He is already striding over toward the spectacle, practically stomping his way over. As he sees the girl’s face lean close to Magnus and her mouth approaches Magnus’ neck, she licks the side of Magnus's face. Alec is suddenly at their side, just as Magnus, shocked, pushes her away again. Alec’s eyes flash, his glare murderous. He looked coolly at the girl, whose low cleavage is now half covered in glitter due to her prior assault on Magnus. Alec's blood boils.

“Get the fuck off my boyfriend,” he growled, staring her down.

The girl laughed, a lilting laugh. “You must be kidding me. You?! A Shadowhunter??” she sneered arrogantly. “Please, he needs a real partner. Besides he seemed like he was enjoying himself, why don’t you let us continue?” she said in a seductive tone, taking one long fingernail and tracing a line down Magnus’s bare chest, fingering one of his necklaces.

Magnus grabs her by the wrist so swiftly that she's shaken up a bit. He knew he had to nip this in the bud, because Alec was looking like he wanted to kill her. “Yea, sorry, but only my boyfriend gets to touch me this way,” he stated coldly, brown eyes now flashing gold like a warning sign. 

The girl rotated her wrist, still steadfast in Magnus's grip, and sucked in her teeth. "Oh my, " she purred. "You definitely like it rough, I can tell," she flirted shamelessly. "Just thinking about your hands on me is turning me on. I bet you're real good at tossing people around." The girls' nipples suddenly popped through the thin part of her top and she started breathing hard. Magnus, being bisexual, automatically *turns* to look.

"ENOUGH!" Alec roars. Right now Magnus is certainly not helping the situation at all. He strides over and grabs the girl's wrist roughly out of Magnus's grip and gives her a shove. The girls' eyes dilate, now focused on Alec. "Hmm wow, the both of you *are* well-matched, aren't you. I wouldn't be opposed to a threesome, " she mused, one of her hands reaching out toward Alec's deflect rune.

"NO. Leave." Yellow cat eyes blazed at her, and the girl flinched, paling suddenly at the intensity of the yellow eyes and the threatening tone of Magnus's voice. Then her expression changed as she took a deep breath. "Fine, your loss," she muttered, finally moving away. 

Magnus's eyes glamoured back to brown, and turned to look at Alec. Alec still was not smiling. 

"Well, that took awhile to get rid of." Now for the main event..."what took you so long to get here, sayang?" Magnus flirted. 

Alec was not having it at this moment though. "Seriously, *her*??" he asked incredulously, his hazel eyes in disbelief. 

"She was not even *anything*. Just annoying, with her shit," Magnus replied nonchalantly.

"And you were checking her out! I saw you!" Alec stated angrily.

"There's eye candy all over this club!" Magnus stated. "You know I am yours." He reached out for Alec's hand. Alec immediately grabbed his hand and pulled Magnus to him, crushing his mouth to his. The two were hot and heavy within minutes.

"That's right," Alec growled in-between kisses. "You're mine." He moved his lips to Magnus's ear and sensually licked the outline of his ear. He could feel Magnus shudder. "I didn't like you with that girl, I think you need some... reminding," he added playfully. Upon hearing that, he felt Magnus's dick twitch and get hard against his thigh. 

Suddenly Magnus felt himself being whipped around, so that his hands were held in an iron grip, his back to Alec, with his hard on pressing into the crevice of his ass. "Gonna be a good boy the rest of the night? Hmm? Or should I take you in the back??" Alec purred, his mouth close to Magnus ear. Magnus felt himself get harder at hearing the double entendre being used. Hm wasn't that one of his lines? He thought absent-mindedly. The thought flew out of his mind when a warm mouth met the sensitive part of his neck on the left side, and started sucking. _Ohhhhh_... Magnus's knees nearly collapsed at the sudden assault. Both men were panting, breathing irregularly.

"Back office, NOW," Alec stated, his eyes dilated with lust, grabbing Magnus's hand, indicating he wanted to leave the dance floor. Magnus wasnt going to argue with that...


	2. Getting It in the Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's going to have his way with Magnus, NOW

They couldn't get to Pandemonium's back office fast enough. Alec practically pushed Magnus against the wall, facing away from him. He kicked the door shut. The room had a desk, a huge velvet couch, and several hooks on the wall, adorned with various toys and object, some of which were BDSM-related. This would actually be the spot where former rendezvous and various postVIP activities would play out. Where Magnus would indulge his pick(s) of the night. 

However, since that first time with Alec, Magnus had not been back here since with anyone else. What a change in circumstances, thought Magnus wryly, that he had not been the one to initiate coming in the office. Now the shoe was on the other foot. 

Alec then turned back to Magnus and reached around to palm the hard bulge in his pants as he put his lips to his neck, pressing his body to his. Opening his mouth slightly, he started sucking and kissing his neck... Magnus moaned softly at all these sensations, then gasped as he felt Alec use his teeth to slowly, deliciously drag the edges his neck, followed with the tracing motions of a hot, wet tongue. 

"We weren't finished before," Alec whispered huskily, moving his mouth to Magnus's ear and licking the edge of it. "You were looking at that girl. Your body reacted to her body. You liked what you saw, didn't you?" As he said this, he slid his fingers to Magnus's exposed chest and fingered a nipple and then squeezing it. A sharp intake of breath from Magnus indicated that he was aroused by it. 

"As I've said," Magnus huffed, trying to stay coherent in light of all the sensations going on," That's just physiological. You have me heart and soul, Alexander. You have nothing to worry about --"

"Damn straight I've got nothing to worry about, " Alec growled. He then gave his bulge a firmer grasp, which made Magnus jump. "Because you're mine. She touched you. And no one touches you but *me*," he murmured as he slid his hand down the front of his pants, grabbing Magnus's hard length and stroking it a few times. 

"No underwear?" he commented playfully. "Hm bet that guy humping you from behind earlier tonight knew that. You're such a tease Magnus."

"I saw how you liked being the center of attention tonight, didn't you," Alec continued, "and that you were turned on when the girl became putty in your hands when you grabbed her wrists." He felt Magnus's dick twitch at that in his hands. His eyes narrowed. No matter what, he could never stifle a his jealousy, no matter how many reassurances Magnus would give him. 

"Well, just for that, you are going to be punished a little," Alec whispered, then he was sucking at his neck hard and stroking his length more furiously. Magnus's breaths grew deeper, and he grew much harder; his hardon was now stretching out against his leather pants. 

"What do I mean by that?" He murmured playfully, hot breath against Magnus's ear. 

"You aren't allowed to touch yourself, or me, this evening." Magnus whined at that. How could Alec expect him to not touch him?? One of his favorite things to do was to suck and nip at Alec's deflect rune, and then make his way down Alec's amazing muscular body. 

Alec wasn't done talking. "And we are going to make sure that you realize that you're mine. Mine," he stated. "Over and over again." he continued sucking the bruise into Magnus's neck as he continued to stroke Magnus length with more finesse. Looking to the right of the wall, there were some scarfs hanging. Sliding his hand out of Magnus's pants, he managed to keep sucking and nipping at Magnus's neck as he grabbed a scarf. He took both of Magnus hands behind his back, and tied then securely. 

"See, now you can't touch," he teased. 

"Not fair," murmured Magnus, sounding not quite as disgruntled as he tried to be. He gasped as he suddenly felt a warm finger at his entrance. Alec's finger. He hissed as Alec srated pushing the front of his digit through the tightness. Alec had not used any lube yet. The burn was exquisite. Alec removed his finger, then a few moments later, it went partially in again, deeper this time. Magnus let out a moan, feeling the burn.

"Who else can do this to you?" Alec whispered against Magnus's ear, as he traced circles on the edges of the ear, then sucking at the inner part of the ear. His fingers had continually been thrusting in and out of that tight entrance during all this time, and suddenly Alec had added a 2nd finger and twisted it upwards. Magnus jumped, his vision nearly going black at his prostrate being hit. "Oh my goddd, Alexander," he moaned. "Please..."

"What?" "What do you want baby?" Alec murmured, doing the twist again. Magnus's body reacting to it violently. He could feel pre-come pooling at his now very sensitive tip, which was pushing out against the constricting material of his pants. 

"You want to be fucked?"Alec whispered, "Taken like the way you used to take others in this very room?" 

"Yes yes yes," Magnus whimpered, as another twist of Alec's fingers threatened to make him go blind with desire.

"Then these need to come off!" Alec stated, as he unbuttoned and slid Magnus's pants down. 

He reached around to massage Magnus's testicles and to stroke his engorged member, now super hard and leaking. Then grabbing Magnus firmly around the waist, he walked him to the couch. "Lie down," he commanded. Magnus did as he was told, with Alec leaning down on top of him. Now he could feel Alec's hard cock pressing in the crevice of his ass, with the head pressing against the tight entrance. It felt soooo good, Magnus thought. Lube or no lube, Magnus wanted Alec to be inside him. Now. 

"Alexander, please," Magnus whispered. Alec grinned, leaning to suck a bruise on the area where Magnus's neck met his shoulder, then used his tongue to trace a lazy pattern access his upper back. "Egad...."

"Liked that?" Magnus hummed in accordance, relishing sensations of Alec tracing his upper back with his tongue. He heard a small popping sound, the tearing of a condom package, and then he felt Alec's engorged head, now covered with a condom and slick with lube, against his entrance again. Alec grabbed Magnus by the hips firmly, sending jolts through Magnus's system, and slammed himself into the tight heat. 

"Omg you're so tight tonight," Alec murmured. Magnus's tight walls gripped his cock deliciously, and he had to slowly count to ten to keep from coming right then and there. "That's my good boy, eh? Why don't you tell me what you want," he said as he established a steady motion, both fast and slow, hitting Magnus's prostate with his head so frequently, Magnus was this close to losing consciousness. 

"Alexander," Magnus muttered, huffing and puffing, his whole body slamming against the couch as Alec continued with his actions. "Kiss me," he whispered.

In response, Alec pulled out for a split second, and now he was on top of Magnus. He took magnus's and, with hands still tied together, and placed them above his head. Repositoning himself, he slammed into Magnus again, and Magnus's body bucked against his, Magnus emitting out shallow breaths He leaned down and their lips crushed against each other, their tongues exploring inside. "Who do you belong to, Magnus?" Alec stated huskily.

" You Alexander. Always," Magnus whispered inbetween kisses and thrusts. "Oh my God, oh my god," he muttered a second later as his prostate was assaulted again and again. The fire in the lower part of this body was building, the delicious pressure.... Alec was holding down Magnus's wrists tightly, and feeling antsy, Magnus lightly struggled against them. Alec tightened his grip, sending jolts through Magnus. He shuddered.

"Uh uh uh," teased Alec softly," no getting away from me. At least not until I hear you scream. I'm going to keep pounding into you until you scream helplessly," he muttered, increasing the speed of his thrusts, and trying to keep his breath even. Magnus could feel the pressure building in his own groin, even as he was being taken by Alec. Magnus suddenly clenched, and Alec could not hold it back anymore, he felt himself shudder, spazzing and spilling into the condom as he gripped Magnus hard on each side of his hips, attempting to plunge in as deep as possible. With a guttural moan, Alec collapsed on top of Magnus, burying his head into his neck. "Oh my God, that was soooo good," he muttered into his neck, attempting to calm his breathing. When he had composed himself, he took off the filled condom carefully, tossing it in a bin on the side of the couch. He then lifted himself up to look at Magnus, whose hair and makeup was now smudged and disheveled. He still looked beautiful beyond belief, and especially with his huge leaking cock just begging for attention. 

"Wow just look at that," Alec said admiringly, taking a finger and tracing the frenulum. Magnus nearly airlifted from the sensation. "Alexander, touch me please, do whatever," he begged. "I am yours." 

Alec's cock twitched at that, and his mouth watered. Oh yes he was going to take his sweet time with this. Alec used his tongue to trace patterns down Magnus's muscular chest, stopping at his nipple. There he traced around the nipple, making it hard and sensitive, and bit into it, causing sharp intake of breath from Magnus. "Fuck," he breathed, and then another noise came out as Alec repeated the motion with his other nipple. Alec could feel Magnus's breaths getting more and more shallow as his tongue arrived at the base of his cock. Alec gazed at the beauty of the engorged member for a second, admiring it, and then took the whole length down his throat. Magnus's eyes widened, all sensations occurring all at once. He grunted. Alec retreated, until the whole cock was out of his mouth, and took his tongue to tongue the slit of the head. "Oof," Magnus yelled, as he wriggled his body impatiently, wanting Alecs mouth on him again. 

"Your wish is my command, sir," murmured Alec, and Magnus shivered as his warm mouth enclosed his member and Alec started deep throating him. Every time the head hit the back of Alec's throat, Magnus felt delicious buildup of sensations building up in his groin. He didn't think he could last much longer... He shuddered as his orgasm spazzed throughout his body, spilling into Alec's throat. Magnus fell back against the couch, sweaty and exhausted. His hair was now sweaty and plastered against his face, and Magnus's yellow cat eyes were out. Those always made Alec's cock twitch, and today was no different. Alec rose up to kiss Magnus sensually and deeply, and Magnus tasted himself on Alec's mouth. 

"I love you," Magnus whispered, tenderly running his fingers through Alec's hair. "I am yours."

"And I am yours," whispered Alec just as tenderly. 

They embraced.

**Author's Note:**

> For Benghui, who wanted a smut/Pandemonium fic. Here you go babe! Lol


End file.
